


Let’s play

by Aneiko



Category: League of Legends, League of Legends RPF
Genre: A bit smut, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, G2 esports, M/M, One-Shot, bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiko/pseuds/Aneiko
Summary: one shot about Perkz and Miky X)





	Let’s play

I head immediately towards my room, Perkz followed. I didn’t know what to do nor to say. I looked at him, he had a smirk on his face while closing the door. He leaned against the door, staring intensely at me. “I really can’t resist you Miky,” he said and my heart started beating like crazy. He started getting closer and closer, I had nowhere to go. I couldn’t resist him either, deep inside I knew. I wanted to be his. Luka catched me in the corner and leaned his hand around my neck. “Ahh, you’re so cute,” he said and put his lips against mine. I closed my eyes. I could just feel electric spark going trough my body. His lips were soft, his kiss was dirty and passionate. I opened my eyes to look at him, you could see he wanted me badly. Luka slightly bit my lower lip as a way to get his tongue in. All I could do is get out a quiet moan. Perkz reaction was putting me harder against the wall. I could feel him getting hard. My face was red, my breath heavy because of his lips. He stopped and looked at me. “You’re such a mess Miky,” he laughed and just smirked at me. I could just stare at him, with lust eyes. “Miky, let’s play” he said with as lustful eyes as mine. He came closer to my neck, started licking and biting it. I moaned and melt. He started sucking harder on my skin and left a hickey. Perkz took my face into his hands, gave me a small kiss on my lips and whispered into my ear, “I want to feel your lips on it.” I could feel even bigger spark going trough my body. I carefully kneeled down and looked at him from the bottom. “It’ll be my first time, please don’t go rough on me,” I said a bit worried, and started unbuckling his belt. He grinned a bit and helped me with his pants. The only thing left was his underwear, I looked a bit worried but I continued to take these off as well. “Ah, you’re such a good boy,” Perkz said while patting my hair. It just made me hard. I looked at his member, it was so big. Eventually I decided on taking it in. I put the tip in my mouth. Luka purred and nervously put his fingers trough my hair. His voice was turning me on even more. I put more of the length in. I could barely put half of it in, I chocked a bit, which he just softly gasped at. I licked it to make it more wet and started going down and up. “Mm, just like that M-Miky,” he said while going down on my hair even more. He held my hair and started moving my head faster. “Ahh, your m-mouth feels so good” Luka moaned out. Hearing him made me want to satisfy him even more. I licked the tip and tried to suck on it. He held my head aggressively and made me catch on his tempo. “Fuck, who’s daddy’s good boy huh?” I felt a shiver going trough my spine. Red and surprised I looked him in the eyes while still sucking him off. “A-Ah, these eyes, p-please Miky” I started sucking on it faster. Perkz started moaning and swearing some words in Croatian. His hands were melting in my hair. I could feel Luka’s dick twitching on my lips. He was breathing faster and faster, and I just didn’t stop. “P-Please I’m gonna-“ Perkz came in my mouth, it felt warm and salty. I didn’t know what to do with it, I didn’t want to make a mess so I just swallowed it. “Oh! Miky don’t-“ it was too late because I already swallowed. “You didn’t have to,” Luka said softly and put his hand on my cheek. “But I wanted to taste you” he grinned at me and hugged me. “You’re so sweet Miky.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey! Its my first ff so I hope you liked it and if you did please tell me what I could improve on! :)


End file.
